Vampire at Shibusen
by XxPastaLoverxX
Summary: An outcast. That's all I was. I wasn't like any of the other students at Shibusen. They were weapons and meisters... They were normal people... And I, well... I was different.
1. The New Girl

An outcast. That's all I was. I wasn't like any of the other students at Shibusen. They were weapons and meisters... They were _normal_ people... And I, well... I was different. Actually, different is an understatement. I wasn't different. I was strange, weird, or in their eyes, a lunatic. I was not given a chance by anyone. I've been to so many schools and I've made no friends at all... Everyone was too scared of me... But I had a slight feeling I might be given a chance here at Shibusen.

Lord Death had accepted me into his school. He knew exactly what I was. He knew how much the human's would benefit from having a vampire as one of their guardians. The Kishin didn't stand much of a chance against me. I wasn't as strong as a blood-made vampire, considering I was bitten, but I was still strong.

Today was my first day at Shibusen and I was a little nervous. Then again, why shouldn't I be with _my_ past... I had heard a lot of things about the students at Shibusen. I was afraid that they wouldn't accept me. But deep down in my heart, there was hope of finding a friend.

I walked up to the front doors of Shibusen when I was stopped by a boy with blue hair.

"Gya-ha-ha-ha! You thought you could enter the school without being stopped by me? I, Black Star, am the greatest assassin ever!" He screamed, standing at the tip of a shaft that came off of the building.

I smiled. I remembered exactly what I heard about him and he was living up to it already. And, just as expected, the segment he stood on began to crack. 3... 2... 1... He, along with the tip of the shaft, fell. I stepped over him, being careful not to hit him with my shoes. When I had passed over him, I stopped, turned around, and offered my hand.

"You seem like a very clumsy assassin, Black Star." I giggled as he grabbed my hand.

"So, are the rumors about you true...?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"What rumors?"

There couldn't possibly have been any rumors about me _already_, could there? Then again, this _was_ Shibusen.

"The rumors that you're a vampire..." He murmured quietly.

"Yeah... I'm kind of an outcast for it..." I responded, scratching the back of my head.

"An outcast? Of course you should be an outcast, you're trying to take away my spotlight!"

I sighed sadly and walked into the school.

_'I knew it...'_ I thought, looking down as I walked through the halls.

I couldn't see where I was going. I ended up walking into someone. We both fell backwards on our butts. The papers he held went flying.

"I am so sorry!" I said.

"It's fine..."

I reached for a paper he previously held. He reached for the same paper and we ended up holding each other's hands for about three seconds.

I blushed slightly and pulled my hand away.

"I've never seen you around here before... Are you the new girl?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered in response.

"It's obvious what everyone's been telling me is true..."

"That I'm a va-"

"You're outfit is asymmetrical. A tie-dye shirt, blue jean shorts with a peace sign on the left but not the right. Even your nails are asymmetrical! Only five of your nails are painted!"

I sweat dropped. Was I going to have to put up with _this_? Being _lectured_ about _symmetry_?

"Despite it being asymmetrical it actually looks pretty cute on you." He added.

"Th-thanks..." I said.

"You're name's Elise, right?"

"Yeah."

"That name really suits you, you know?"

Was I really having what I've been hoping? Was I making a _friend_?

"Wait. There was one thing my father told me to remember about you... What was it..." He said.

He stood there thinking for a moment.

"Ah, yes! You're a vampire! I've always found vampires quite fascinating. Especially when they're in their bat forms, they're so symmetrical then." He stated.

"Actually, that's a stereotype. Vampires don't really turn into bats. But we do love blood." I said in response.

He took a step away from me.

"Oh God, I scared you, didn't I?" I asked.

"N-No! Not at all! I was just trying to avoid the asymmetrical part of the floor." He pointed at a pattern on the floor that was indeed, very asymmetrical.

I smiled.

_'I think he might actually be my first friend...'_


	2. Liz

During my first lesson in Dr. Stein's class, I sat one row behind everyone else. Either there were no available seats by someone or they refused to allow me to sit by them. In Kid's case, there wasn't an open seat. In everyone else's case, they refused. Either way, I felt neglected.

Half way through the lesson, I had heard a pencil snap. A boy with white hair, I believe Stein had said his name was _Soul_, started asking around for a pencil. No one had one to lend him.

"Why don't you ask Elise for a pencil?" Kid, who sat right next to him, asked.

Soul turned around, took one look at me, and sweat dropped. He turned back around.

"I don't need a pencil..." He said.

Kid sighed and shot a pitiful glance at me. I smiled and pulled out an extra pencil. I poked Soul in the back with it. He turned around cautiously, aware that _I_ was the one who had poked him.

"Here." I said, holding out the pencil.

"Uhh... Thanks..." He said nervously, taking the pencil.

He turned back around again.

After class was over, Kid came up to me.

"I seriously don't understand why they're scared of you... You're really nice, even if your clothing is asymmetrical..." He darted his eyes away from my 'asymmetrical' outfit.

I giggled.

"All I wanted was at least one friend, Kid-Kun. You've given me that. You're the only friend I need, really..." I replied softly.

Kid sighed and we walked out of the building. It was extremely sunny outside and it hurt my eyes.

"Don't vampires die when coming in contact with the sun?" He asked.

"Just another stereotype... And we don't _sparkle_ either... We just get irritated by it..." I replied as I gave my eyes shade with my arm.

"Then why don't we get you in to some shade?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his house, considering his was right by the school. The stinging of my skin immediately faded away.

"Better?" He asked.

"A lot, thanks." I smiled.

Liz walked into the room.

"Hey Kid, I-" She began, only to notice me standing behind him.

I popped my head out from behind him and waved.

"Hello!" I said joyfully.

"Oh... You brought _her_..." She said.

Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Is something _wrong_ with her?" He asked.

"Erm... Do you _not_ know what she is?"

"Of course I know... She's very nice, though... You shouldn't be judging her for something that she couldn't prevent..."

"Actually, I could have prevented it... I shouldn't have been walking alone at night..." I murmured.

"See! She made a stupid decision and now everyone but you _hates _her!" Liz remarked.

"Ugh, how about the two of you stay in here and get to know each other?" Kid said, annoyed, as he stomped out of the room.

He locked the doors from the outside, leaving us 'trapped' inside.

"Hello, again..." I said, a little less happily.

"Hi..." Liz said back, sounding a little indignant to what Kid had just done.

"Erm, Liz-Chan... I have a question... A _problem_, kind of... You most likely have had this problem before..."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"What _'problem'_?" She replied.

"I like a guy..."

"That's a _problem_ to you?"

"Well, I've never liked a guy before..."

"And you can't just ask your _mom_ about this?"

"I don't have a mom..."

She looked startled.

"What happened to her...?" She asked.

"Car crash... Both of my parents died in one when I was five..." I replied, sadly.

"Oh... Well, if you want me to help with your _'problem'_, I will."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"I thought you _hated _me..."

"No! Of course not! Kid was right, you're really nice! So, who is it that you like?"

I paused for a minute and twiddled my thumbs.

"Well, I... Uhh... I like Kid..." I darted my eyes away from her.

"You like Kid?" She exclaimed.

"Quiet!"

"Oops... Sorry..."

"It's okay..."

"I can see if he likes you or not, okay?"

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah, what are friends for?"

"Thank you so much, Liz!"

I hugged her. At that moment, we heard the door unlock and Kid walked in.

"Well, it seems like you two are friends now." He said.

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Liz laughed nervously.


	3. Mission: Revenge!

~Second Day~

"Eli-Chan!" Kid called, using the nickname he had created the previous day.

There was an open seat next to him, in-between him and Liz. I walked up to the seat and sat down, smiling at the two. I was accumulating friends. Whether Liz was my friend because of pity or she really thought I was nice was beyond me but I was just glad someone made the decision to talk to me.

Soul entered the classroom, quickly noticing me sitting with other people today. He rolled his eyes before noticing I sat only two seats away from the white-haired weapon. He cautiously made his way up to his seat and sat down.

"What are you scared of? I don't bite." I laughed.

He chuckled nervously before darting his head away. Dr. Stein entered the classroom and immediately directed his attention to me.

"Elise, you are needed up in Lord Death's office." He said.

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. I stood up and made my way out of the classroom, heading for Lord Death's office.

"Ah, hello Elise-Chan!" Lord Death exclaimed when I entered his office.

I sat down in a chair.

"What was it you needed" I asked politely.

"There is a mission that we believe the current meisters are unsuited for." His voice suddenly became serious. "There is a witch on the loose, a shape shifter. She takes the forms of others and commits heinous acts, leaving the real person to be punished for her misdeeds. No one is sure of what she _really_ looks like and that is why the task would be difficult for an ordinary student at this school..."

"I see... And how do you suppose I find her and dispose of her?"

"Well, a lock of her hair was found at the scene of one of her crimes. It's scent is said to be noticeably different than the hair of the ordinary human. I was hoping you would be able to smell it and track her down."

He pulled out a small bag with a white lock of hair in it. I extended my arm and grabbed the bag. I opened it, taking one sniff inside. One overlooked 'fact' about us vampires is that we have highly sharpened senses of smell. I was able to pinpoint her location within a minute.

"Found her." I said.

"Okay... Try not to get hurt, Elise-Chan..."

"I won't let you down!"

I ran out of the room and headed towards the direction of the smell.

_~Flashback~_

_"Mommy, daddy! Where are you going?" I had walked out into the walkway by my front door, holding my baby blanket to see my parents grabbing some tools._

_"We're going on a mission, honey. We have to catch a family of witches. Shape shifting witches." My mother had said._

_They used to go to Shibusen, my mom and my dad. My father was a weapon and my mother was a mesiter. I didn't inherit their genes._

_"We'll be back soon, honey." She said before kissing me on my forehead._

_~End of Flashback~_

...But they weren't. They were killed by that damned shape shifting witch and her family. They didn't die in a car crash. The fact that I was a vampire was not the only reason I was sent out for this mission... It was to avenge my family!


	4. Shape Shifter

I stood at the entrance to the home of that damned witch. I knew that her family had died of old age, she was the only one of her family left. It was now just me and her.

I opened the door of her home slowly and stepped inside. I saw a girl with shoulder length black hair and red bangs standing in front of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your _true_ form?" I asked, fangs sliding out of the roof of my mouth.

"Who knows?" She transformed into me right as she finished her sentence.

I smirked.

"What good do you have, changing into me?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

As I asked this question, Kid burst through the door.

"ELISE! I'm... Here to help?"He stared confused at the two of us.

The demon twin pistols he held in his hands turned into their human forms.

"Which one is Elise?" Liz asked.

"I am!" The two of us said in unison.

"I am, don't listen to this phony!"The witch screamed.

"Kid, she's the shape shifter!" I yelled.

"No, she is!"

"You are!"

Kid paused for a moment.

"There is only one way to tell..." He said.

"How?" Liz asked.

"The real Elise has fangs..."

I smirked and stepped forward, grinning toothily.

"This is Elise." He said.

The witch became annoyed and transformed into the form I had first seen her in. She looked like she was about to hit one of us with some sort of magic spell. Then it hit me. The deadly blow that her family had given to my parents could kill weapons and meisters but not vampires. She was going to fire _that_ at Kid.

"I call upon the powers of Hell, Heaven, and Earth to reverse the effect that is birth; I take you now from sight and banish you to eternal night." She said, triumphantly as she pointed her fingers at Kid.

This was it. This was the spell. I quickly jumped in front of the spell, my body absorbing it. It didn't affect me in the least. It only affected humans.

The witch fell to the ground, exhausted. She had used up all of her energy and her magic for that spell. She had nowhere to go until her magic returned. I smirked and stood up weakly.

"Eli-Chan... Are you okay? Did the spell affect you at all?" Kid asked, concerned.

"N-No... The spell only works on humans..." I replied.

I nodded his head slowly as I advanced towards the witch.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" She covered her face with her hands.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Your family killed my parents and you just attempted to kill Kid!" I asked.

"Because that's the only way we could make money or feed ourselves! We're poor!" She cried.

I stepped closer to her. I extended my arm.

"Friends?" I asked, smiling.

"W-What?" She asked.

"Do you want to be friends?"

"S-sure..."

She wiped her eyes and grabbed my hand. Yours truly had just made friend number three.


	5. Mugged by a Werewolf

~Day 3~  
>It was Saturday. Kid and I were relieved from the stress of school. It was the beginning of my first weekend with a friend I intended on enjoying it.<p>

We were casually walking through the streets of Death City, enjoying the calm breeze. My golden hair blew slowly. All in all, I was pretty calm. Pretty calm until a girl randomly came up to Kid and stuck a knife to his neck.

"Gimme yo' money foo'! ...Did you know that US dollars are not made out of paper, they are actually made out of cotton?" She said.  
>"Hey, don't you be talking to my friend like that, foo'!" I said back.<p>

"Why not foo'?"

"Because I said so, foo'!"

"What could you do to stop me, foo'?"

"A lot, foo'! And do you think you can kill a Shinigami like him with a knife? You're stupid, foo'!"

"I don't have just a knife, foo'!"

"Well, what else do you have, foo'?"

She smirked and started growing fur. Her eyes turned from blue to bright yellow.

"That all, foo'? You're a werewolf?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah and what can you do, foo'?"

I showed her my fangs and forced my eyes to change color. They changed from green to red. I allowed my nails to grow longer and sharper.

"Vampire? Did you know that vampires-"

"Oh, shut up!" Kid yelled, annoyed.

"Sorry Kid-Kun…" I said, reversing the effects of what I had just done.

The werewolf hung her head and started walking away.

"Yo' foo'! What's your name?" I called.

"…Andrea. And yours?" She replied, stopping.

"Elise."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Hey, foo'… Why don't we be friends?"

"Uh, if you're okay with having a gangster nerd werewolf as a friend…"

"I'm okay with that."

"Eli-Chan, don't you think all of these friend are kind of a… Bad idea? I mean, that witch and now her…" Kid chimed in.

"It'll be fine… And if anything goes wrong I'll be able to handle it…" I replied.

"Umm… Witch?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah… A shape shifting witch…"

"I already don't like her…"

_**I know, I know… This chapter is mega short… There'll be longer chapters, I assure you… Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Planning a Surprise Party

"KID!" I screamed, shaking the Shinigami by his shoulders.

"What?" He asked.

"JASMINE'S BIRTHDAY IS IN A WEEK!"

"…The witch?"

"OF COURSE THE WITCH!"

"…And you're screaming in my ear because…?"

"BECAUSE WE HAVE TO PLAN A PARTY!"

"Ugh… And where will it be held?"

"My place."

"Is it big enough for a party?"

"Okay, imagine your house. Now imagine it two times bigger. That's how big my house is."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. So, can we come up with the details at your house?"

"Sure…"

"Great!"

I ran in to his house which we were standing next to the whole time we were talking.

"Okay, Kid! So, when should the party start?" I asked when he got inside.

"Maybe 8:00 PM… ish…"

"You only say that because '8' is symmetrical!"

"I don't know, 6:00?"

"…I think 7:00!"

I jotted down 'Start time: 7:00 PM' on a piece of paper and Kid twitched at my idea.

"Now when should it end?" I asked.

"11:00, I guess… This is a surprise party, right?"

"Yep!"

I wrote down 'End time: 11:00 PM'.

"How are you going to do this if you're handing out invitations?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking of inviting everyone over my house via invitation and then invite Jasmine over via the phone. Then, when she comes in, have everyone yell surprise." I replied.

"Everyone screams surprise, how about you invite Jasmine with the invitations and when she comes, make her think it's not a party about her. But after about an hour of partying, announce it's a party for her birthday and bring out a cake."

"Oh my gosh, that's a great idea!"

I jumped up and hugged him.

"Err…" He muttered.

"Sorry…" I said, pulling away.

"…So what do you plan on getting Jasmine for her birthday?"

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"Hmm… Why don't we look for something to get her?"

"Good idea…"

We walked out of his home and started making our way to the mall.

When we walked in, I saw a department that immediately caught my eye. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over. I stuck my face on the glass of the jewelry store.

"Jewelry? Seriously? You think she'd like this kind of stuff?" Kid asked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course she would!" I said, grabbing his wrist once more and pulling him inside.

"Ugh…"

I started picking up every piece of silver I saw, sliding it between my fingers.

"May I help you?" A teenager with shoulder length brown hair, glasses, and wings asked.

I was so busy admiring the piece of jewelry in my hands to realize what she had asked.

"Do you have anything that a 16-year-old girl might like?" Kid sighed.

"We have personalized jewelry…" She said.

I turned around, holding a gold bracelet in my hand.

"Do you think you could make this say 'Happy Sweet Sixteen Jasmine' on it?" I asked.

"Of course I can…" She rolled her eyes and took the bracelet from my hands.

"Wait here." She added as she walked towards a door marked 'employees only'.

I immediately began admiring the jewelry again.

"Elise…" Kid murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Who knows?"

I giggled and we saw the girl coming back.

"Here ya' go, that'll be two-hundred and eighty dollars." She said, sliding the bracelet into my hands.

"Eli-Chan, that's a little expensive, don't you think…?" Kid asked as I pulled out my wallet.

"Psh, I'm rich it's not that big of a toll on my money." I replied, pulling out three two-hundred dollar bills.

She grabbed the money and started pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"Hey, Kerry, keep the change." I remarked, looking at her name tag.

"Um… Thanks!" She said.

Kid sighed as we walked out of the store with a small bag that contained the precious item I had just purchased.

We made it back to Kid's house and I began writing invitations. I had 10 invitations made within an hour.

"10? Who all are you inviting?" Kid asked.

"Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, you, Andrea, Jasmine, and Kerry." I replied, counting them all out on my fingers.

"Kerry? You don't even know her…"

"But it'll be a good chance to get to know her, Kid-Kun!"

He sighed once more.

"Honestly, what will I do with you..." He asked, shaking his head.

"Now let's hand out invitations!" I screamed.

Mission: Invite, accepted!

_**I wrote this chapter mainly because my best friend, Jasmine's, birthday is coming up. Hence the fact that I put her in the story. This chapter, and several after this, will be made specifically for her birthday. Her birthday isn't until the 29**__**th**__**, though… Anyway, happy (almost) birthday, Jazzy-Chan!**_


	7. Party!

~April 29th, 6:45 PM~  
>I sat on my couch waiting for the guests to arrive. I was wearing short blue jean shorts and a pink spaghetti strap shirt which I found to be the only outfit fit for a party that I happened to own.<p>

'_I wonder if they're even going to show up…'_ I thought.

At that moment, a knock came from my door. I jumped up from my couch and rushed to the door. I quickly opened it revealing all of the party guests. I assumed that they all were waiting for everyone else or something.

"Hi, come in!" I said happily.

Soul gaped at the interior of my home.

"Dude… You're like rich… I suddenly want to be your friend…" He said.

"Haha, nice try. I don't befriend people who are only friends of me for my money." I responded.

I ran over to my stereo and turned it up all the way.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I screamed, starting some lame dance move I had just come up with.

Kid laughed at my attempt at dancing. I ended up falling on my butt, but I got right back up and started dancing again.

"Nice, Eli-Chan…" He laughed when I fell a second time.

"This wouldn't happen if I knew how to dance!" I said, standing up once more.

I eyed Andrea conversing with Kerry, blushing when she spoke. I raised an eyebrow and made my way over to them.

"Hey guys, enjoying the party?" I asked.

"Of course we are!" Kerry replied.

"Andrea, can you come over here for a minute…"

"Uh, sure…" She replied.

We walked about ten feet away from Kerry.

"Why were you blushing? You like her, don't you?" I questioned.

She squeezed her eyes shut and blushed more.

"Maybe!" She replied.

"Oh my gosh, Andi… Are you-"

"I'm not a lesbian… I'm bi…"

She darted her eyes away from me.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm not a homophobe." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Okay…"

She headed back over to Kerry and I made my way to the microphone I owned. I tapped on it a couple times.

"Um, excuse me… I would like to say something!" I said into it.

Everyone got quiet and looked up.

"Um, I'm sure you all think this party was out of pure randomness but it wasn't. This party was held for my friend, Jasmine. She turned sixteen today!" I said.

A spotlight shined on her. I got away from the microphone and pulled out a big cake. I brought it over to a table by Jasmine.

"Happy birthday! Make a wish!" I said.

I lit the candles. She closed her eyes and blew them out.

"Whoo! Now let's eat some cake!" I screamed.

I pulled out a small box that held the bracelet I bought her. I shoved it into her hands.

"Happy birthday, for real." I said.

She opened it and opened her eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh, this must have cost a fortune!" She screamed.

"Tch, it wasn't that much…" I smiled.

She put on the bracelet. I cut the cake. Everyone grabbed some cake except for me. I walked outside and stood on my porch. Kid walked out a couple minutes later.

"Eli-Chan, don't you want some cake?" He asked, sitting down his plate of cake.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood…" I replied.

"What do you mean _'not in the mood'_? You should always be in the mood for cake! Especially cake as splendidly symmetrical as this!"

"Ugh, I mean that Liz told me something a few minutes ago that makes me too upset for cake…"

I shifted my body away from him.

"What did she say…?" He asked, scooting closer to me.

"Nothing…" I replied.

"Eli-Chan, please tell me… I'm sure you can tell me, right?"

"She told me that you…"

"That I what…?"

"That you didn't… Love me… Back…"

"Love you back? You love me?"

I scooted further away from him and blushed.

"…"

"Eli-Chan, she never asked me anything…"

"What? Liz said she asked you…"

"She didn't… And what she told you isn't true…"

"…How can I be sure you're not saying that just to make me feel better?"

He sighed, grabbed my shoulders, and turned me around so we were face to face.

"This is how you can be sure…" He said.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. I blushed.

"Are you sure now?" He asked, his face slightly pink.

"Yeah…" I replied, smiling.

"Hey, what're you two doing out here! The party's inside!" Jasmine asked, opening the door.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you two _blushing_?" She asked.

"N-No reason!" I said loudly, standing up and running inside.

"Ugh, Eli-Chan…" Kid stood up and ran in after me.

All in all, the party I threw was the best time of my life…

_**Yup. Just that chapter and the previous one about her birthday. I sped up time in this because I'm a queerdo… Wouldn't it be awesome if this party actually happened? Oh my gosh, I would die if Kid really kissed me… But I'm not rich enough to throw a party that big…**_


	8. Talking Puddles?

~April 29th, Midnight~

Everyone was leaving my party. I invited Kid to stay the night at my house so he was just leaving to go home and get the materials needed for an overnight stay. I was going to walk him home considering I knew exactly what might happen if he walked home alone at night. Liz and Patty were too far ahead of him for him to be considered 'paired up' with someone else. As long as I walked him back home, he was safe…

We left my house and made our way back to his. I scanned the surrounding areas for any hint of danger. While looking around for danger, I didn't notice that it was raining. Five more minutes of watching for danger later, I was shivering. I was stepping in every puddle of water that the rain was making. We were safe and almost at Kid's house until something grabbed my leg right after I stepped in one puddle of water. I fell forward and landed on my stomach.

"Watch it! You don't just go walking over me! How would you like it if I stepped on you?" The puddle that mysteriously grabbed my leg said.

"…Is that puddle _talking_?" Kid asked.

"I'M NOT A PUDDLE!"

The feminine voiced puddle began growing taller until it was about five feet tall. Droplets of water began to form into skin. Hair began growing from the top of the mass of water and soon it was formed into a full human.

"I am a witch." She said when she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Well, why were you just a puddle?" I asked.

"DON'T TREAD ON ME!"

"…Okay…"

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry for the rude introduction! My name is Emma!" She said.

I turned around.

"I'm Elise." I replied.

"Can we be friends?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

I rolled my eyes again and Kid and I started walking back to his house, again.

When we arrived at his house, we walked inside. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He and I were both drenched.

I stood by his door, waiting for him to finish changing. He came out of his room a minute or so later holding a bag of clothes. I shivered feeling a breeze that had come from an open window.

"Eli-Chan, are you okay walking back to your house? I don't want you getting pneumonia or anything." He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm f-fine!" I stuttered.

He sighed and stepped a few feet over. He knocked on the door.

"Liz, Patty. Do you have anything Elise could wear?" He asked to the owners of the room.

Liz stuck her head out and sweat dropped.

"Patty!" She called.

"Right!" Patty's voice came from behind her.

Patty stuck her head out a minute later holding a pair of clothes.

"Here you go Elise-Chan!" Patty said excitedly.

"Thank you…" Kid sighed, grabbing the clothes and handing them to me.

"Th-Thanks." I stuttered.

Kid sent me into the bathroom to change. So, I did as told, and walked into the bathroom. I slide off my wet shirt and pants and quickly put on the new pair that I had just been given. I wasn't one for changing at other people's houses…

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kid standing by the door with an umbrella.

"Ready, Eli-Chan?" He asked.

"Y-Yep!" I stuttered, still cold.

He smiled and we walked out of his house. Before leaving the shelter of the porch, he opened the umbrella and put it over both of us. I rubbed my arms with my hands in an attempt to keep warm.

"Hey, I thought you guys would never come back!" Emma screamed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"N-Not in the m-mood, E-Emma…" I stuttered.

"She's cold and we need to get her back home…" Kid said.

"Oh…" Emma said.

Kid and I continued on the way to my house. We got to it and walked in, Kid closing the umbrella.

I wonder what it will be like to have someone spend the night… Especially a _guy_ spending the night…


	9. Expelled?

I woke up with a headache. I couldn't remember anything from the previous night. I sat up and gripped my head, partly trying to remember.

"Gah, what happened last night…?" I said.

At that point, I noticed I was naked. I screamed. Kid, who had apparently been lying _next_ to me, woke up.

"Eli-Chan what's- Why are you- Why am I-"He never finished a single sentence.

He screamed. I pulled the covers of my bed over me.

"What happened last night?" I asked, pretty sure of the answer.

"Did we…?" Kid asked, looking over the room trying not to meet my eyes.

I shrugged.

"I-I think so…" I said quietly.

"Oh God…" Kid replied.

I sank underneath the covers more. I couldn't look at him and he couldn't look at me. We had made a _bad_ decision and neither of us could remember why…

Thirty minutes had passed since we woke up. We got dressed and had walked down for some breakfast. I still couldn't look at him.

"Kid… Why do you think we did that?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know…" He replied.

We went on the rest of the day without speaking. We attempted avoiding each other's eyes. Every time we saw each other, I blushed.

It was incredibly hard to avoid each other considering we were in the same class. As soon as he walked in the classroom, I sank in my seat. I quickly dissolved into the darkness. No one knew I was there and that was good; we were going to do partner dissections today and I could have been paired with him.

As soon as class ended, I dashed out of the door and down the hallway. I heard a door slam shut from behind me. Curious, I decided to check it out. I slowly and quietly walked to the source of the noise. I opened the door slowly, not being noticed by the two people who had entered the room. I saw Kid. And Jasmine. Making out. I tried to keep quiet as my eyes filled with tears. I shut the door quietly and ran off, crying.

'_I knew he didn't love me!'_ I thought, wiping my eyes while running.

"Hey Elise!" Some kid I didn't know said.

My eyes turned red and my fangs came out. My emotions let loose. I bit him. The group of kids that were with him were scared. I tackled all of them and did the same to them as well. The thirteen kids suddenly became paralyzed. I breathed shallowly and started walking away from the scene. Shortly after, I was tackled by Black Star.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed, my emotions still unstable.

"Lord Death wants you in the Death Room. Now." Black Star said.

"Why? We're out of school…"

"Now."

"Okay, okay."

I started walking back to Shibusen when Black Star ran back to me.

"You think he would allow you to go by yourself?" He asked, scowling.

"What do you mean? What did I do that would make him not allow me to walk alone?"

Black Star sighed and ignored my question. We passed the bodies of the kids from earlier, slowly being lifted on to gurneys. Black Star looked over at me with a disapproving look. I looked down.

"It was that, wasn't it…" I asked.

"Yeah."

We walked back in to Shibusen. He guided me to the Death Room and left. I walked in. Kid and his father were standing in front of me, sternly.

"Elise, I'm sure you know why you're here…" Lord Death said.

Kid looked at me with a loathing look.

"Yes… I know…" I said, looking down.

"You do realize that what you have down is grounds for expulsion…"

"Yes… I know…"

"Why did you do it?"

I clenched my fist and looked at Kid angrily.

"You really wanna know why I did it?" I asked.

Lord Death nodded. I pointed at Kid and my eyes filled with tears.

"Your _son_ had sex with me and then made out with one of my best friends!" I screamed.

Lord Death shot Kid a glance of disapproval and turned back to me. He said nothing.

"…I guess I just lost control of my emotions…" I said.

"I guess so… So, shall I inform the teachers of your leaving?" He asked.

"I-I don't want to be expelled… These are the only people who have ever given me a chance…"

At that moment, Kerry flew in through the window.

"Lord Death I finished recovering all of the bodies. They're all in comas." She said, shooting me a glance.

"Kerry? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm an Angel of Death. I go to Shibusen but I work for Lord Death as a messenger…"

"Very good job, Kerry… I was just in the middle of expelling Elise…" Lord Death said.

"You're expelling her?" Kerry asked, looking over at me.

"She's done a terrible thing! She must be expelled!"

"…I don't think it's very safe in here with her anymore…" Kid murmured.

"Excuse me? EXCUSE ME? YOU'RE THE REASON I DID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I screamed.

"Out. Now. You are _expelled_." Lord Death said.

I shot Kid a death glare and stomped out of the room.

_**Well, I used Andrea and Kerry's ideas… I got expelled (from Kerry) and there was the whole… 'sex' thing (from Andrea)… Ah, I love having friends…**_


	10. Supernatural in the Forest of Death

_Love is just an emotion; not a necessity. I don't need it. I loved once and I got hurt. Love is what caused me to mess up. Love has caused my life to go downhill. I have made my decision. I will never love again._

I ran out of Shibusen, crying. I wasn't going to go back home. I was avoiding that. Everyone at Shibusen knew where I lived. I decided I was going to make a run into the forest. The Forest of Death to be exact. If I got killed in there, I didn't care. My life was a complete waste of time and I was a complete waste of space.

I ran into the forest, the low-hanging branches of trees catching my hair and eventually snapping, getting stuck in my hair. Did I care? Not one bit. I was about a mile inside the forest when I tripped on a tree root and landed, face first, on the ground. I stopped and stayed there. I sat against the tree and hugged my legs to my chest. I cried.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

I looked up and screamed.

"What, you act like you've never seen a ghost before…" He said.

"I haven't!" I said back.

"Oh, well if you're scared of me you're lucky my friend, Jake, didn't come along. He's a zombie."

"Zombie? You mean he like, eats brains and stuff?"

"No, that's a stereotype…"

"Oh… I shouldn't trust those things… I've been through a lot of stereotypical crap…"

"You mean the one about blondes being dumb? Or the one about people with green eyes being sexy?"

"…I've had to deal with stereotypes about vampires…"

"You're a vampire? Huh, I wonder why you were scared of me then…"

All of a sudden, a boy with extremely girly light brown hair came up to us, riding a black unicorn.

"Hey, Kelton. Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh, hey Jake. This girl's a vampire, apparently." The newly deemed Kelton replied.

Jake hopped off of the unicorn and she turned in to a girl that looked remarkably like him.

"You look like you've been crying, what's wrong?" The girl asked.

"…"

"Oh come on! Tell us!"

"Hallie… If she doesn't wanna tell us, she doesn't wanna tell us…" Jake scolded.

"Sorry bro…"

"…I hate Shibusen… I want to get them back for what they've done to me…" I said quietly.

"Shibusen? What have they done to you?" Kelton asked.

"They expelled me."

"For what?"

"Biting thirteen kids and sending them into comas."

"…Why would you do that?"

"Kid, Lord Death's son."

"What did he do?"

"Long story short, he broke my heart."

"…Well, if you want to get them back, we've been trying to work up the nerve to get back at them for a while so we could always help."

I smiled deviously. I elongated my nails and teeth and my eyes changed to blood red. I stood up.

"Great! So, here's the plan… We go in there during one of their lessons and start a fight… Monsters versus Meisters, who will win? We have the advantage of the supernatural…" I said.

"They vastly out number us…" Kelton said.

"I have a werewolf and witch on my side as well…"

"Well, I guess we could try…"

"Okay! Let me call them!"

When they answered, I told them the plan. They agreed and met me out in the forest so we could work this entire thing out. We were going to win…


	11. Monsters Versus Meisters

Andrea and I heard the bell to Shibusen ring. The six of us walked up to Shibusen, ready to barge in during a class.

We entered the building through the doors, quietly. We didn't want to attract attention.

We marched through the halls and stopped right in front of the door to Stein's classroom.

"Ready?" I whispered.

The others nodded.

"One… Two… Three!"

I threw the door open and we ran in. Stein fell out of his chair, not expecting us. Kid saw me and gaped. I saw him and smirked. I jumped up to the desk in front of his face.

"E-Eli-Chan!" Kid said, startled.

"Miss me?" I asked, smirking.

I'm pretty sure Stein fell unconscious when he fell out of his chair because he didn't get up.

Each and every one of us had our grudges. Andrea had a grudge against Soul. For Jake it was Black Star. Jasmine's was Maka. Kelton's was Liz. Hallie's was Patty. And for me it was obviously Kid.

I grabbed Kid by his collar with one hand and pulled out some teleportation dust that Jasmine gave me with the other. I threw it on the ground and the two of us disappeared.

We reappeared in the Forest of Death. I held Kid to a tree by his neck.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you did what you did?" I said.

"…"

"Why did you make out with Jasmine?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? What do you mean you _don't_ know?"

"I mean I don't know!"

"How would you not know?"

"I don't know!"

I tightened my grip on his neck.

"Listen, Kid! You were my first friend _and_ my first love! I have to admit, I don't know a lot about relationships but I'm pretty sure that you shouldn't go around kissing other girls!" I screamed.

"…Why did you bite those kids?" He asked calmly.

"I've had to put up with not being talked to my whole life! I had a lot of anger stored inside of me! And you kissing Jasmine just sent my anger boiling over! I couldn't control myself!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so careless in that walk at night. Maybe you shouldn't have walked alone at night. Then you maybe would have gotten some more friends."

"Stop trying to blame this on me! I have enough weight on my shoulders as is!"

"…What kind of weight?"

"…"

"Eli-Chan, what kind of weight?"

My heart raced. I released my grip on his neck and fell to the ground on my knees, crying.

"I doubt any kind of weight would be enough to cry over…" Kid said.

"Do you want to know what kind of weight? I'm pregnant!" I yelled through my tears.

"Y-You're pregnant?"

"Yes and it's all because of you! For whatever reason, we did that and this is the outcome!"

"E-Eli-Chan… I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry? You got me pregnant and all you can say is _sorry_? Why not something like _'It's my responsibility to deal with this kid as well, I'll help you through this and I'll help raise the kid'_? Why not something like _that_?"

"I'll help… Don't think I won't… I know that this kid is a responsibility of mine and I know that we made a fault… But no matter what, I'll stick by your side to help…"

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"That makes me feel a little bit better…" I said.

"I think we should check on the others, correct?"

"Yeah, see how much damage has been made… I'll pay for it all…"

"Maybe after I tell my father what I've gone and done he might re-enroll you…"

"I would like that… But I need a chance to start over… Even if I was re-enrolled, I couldn't go back… Not after what I've done…"

"So are you saying you're going to stop having education and stop defending us all from the Kishin?"

"No… I won't stop… I'll go to a different school… Outside of Death City… One that I haven't been to yet… To _start over_…"

"But what about me…?"

"I won't move, don't worry…"

"Eli-Chan, you can't just go to a different school… I can help you start over here! I know how to… But it's a secret technique…"

"What technique?"

"Well, we could either erase everyone's memories of what you've done or we could send you back in time… And take back what we did…"

"Take it back… We could avoid everything… Avoid ever meeting those other monsters and witches… But then we'd have to start our relationship _over_…"

"A small price to pay, right? Or would you rather erase their memories?"

"I think we should go back in time…"


	12. Erased

Kid and I stood in the middle of the Forest ready to run back to Shibusen when we heard a scream. It was a mixture of terrified screams all coming from students in the room. My head shot over to look at the school, the view blocked by numerous trees. I cautiously walked toward the school with Kid in tow. We got closer and closer to Shibusen when we were able to make out a strange looking soul, completely visible to anyone's eye, encompassing the school. It didn't look like anything I had seen before.

"What... is that?" Kid asked quietly.

"I don't know... Why don't we get closer..." I murmured in response, taking one step forward.

I heard Kid nod his head. We inched forward, analyzing the soul that was consuming the school. It had ears, canine ears. Wolf soul... But there was more than just that. The soul kept changing shape and form, pieces were missing from it, and it was transparent yet we could see it.

"I know what it is..." I muttered to Kid who now stood beside me.

"I know it's a soul but _who _or _what_ would have _that_ soul?"

"It's not just one person's soul... It's all of theirs, my 'army' conjoined their souls... It's a very powerful technique... Especially when used with people like _them..._"

Kid gulped loudly and said, "You mean all of those monsters that came in joined their souls together...?"

"Yes... We have to hurry and get in there before they destroy Shibusen and everyone in it..."

"Well then let's go!"

I shook my head, "I can't, I taught them that technique last night... We made that technique able to seek out the supernatural things and join their souls with it... Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless I can keep control of my own soul without being overpowered by the others and make them stop... I may be able to do that..."

"Let's hope you can, now we have to hurry!"

"Right!"

We charged off for Shibusen, just about twenty yards away from it already. Looking into a window, I narrowed my eyes to get a better view of what was going on inside. I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt.

"Eli-Chan? Why'd you stop?" Kid asked, giving me a puzzled expression.

"There's no way I'll be able to overpower that soul... I would need the help of others and right now, I'm the only one the soul would be after..."

"You can try!"

"..."

"Eli-Chan, how's everyone holding up in there?"

"Everyone's fine, it seems..."

"Okay, good..."

I put my hand on the ground and raised myself onto my knees. I inhaled deeply and stood up once more. Kid started walking forward. I followed him. We made our way into Shibusen.

"How come your soul hasn't been absorbed yet?" Kid asked as we searched for the room.

"I have to be in the room..."

"Ah."

We found the room soon after his question. I took another deep breath and walked in. Immediately my soul joined the others souls. I fell to the ground. I was going to try to communicate with them through their souls to get some reason through to them.

_"Guys, you need to stop." _I said, the meisters and weapons unaware of our conversation.

_"Why are you so soft now, huh? You told us to do this!"_ Andrea replied, slashing Soul's scar with her claws.

"Soul!" Maka screamed outside of the soul conversation.

I snapped back into reality and my soul disconnected from the others. I raised an eyebrow.

_'I wonder why I disconnected...'_ I thought.

I shook my head and looked and Andrea who was now smirking at the bloody mess that is Soul. I marched over to her and tackled her.

"Maka, get Soul out of here, now." I ordered her. "I've got Andrea down, you can do it if you hurry..."

Maka nodded and carried Soul, bridal-style, to the doorway when she was stopped by Kerry. Maka moved to the side to let Kerry in and then ran out of the room.

"Stop!" Kerry screamed as she hovered above everyone threateningly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the bacon-loving angel.

"Lord Death has given me the orders to stop this!" She screamed. "I know exactly why this was started and-"

I interrupted her. "We resolved it, Kid and I did... I tried talking some sense into the others that came with me but they didn't listen..."

"I know. Lord Death is very disappointed in you, Elise..."

"I know... I should have never plotted this out or did what I did to get expelled..."

"He also wants me to tell you that he approves of your plan."

"What plan?"

"The one you and Kid discussed..."

"Oh..."

Kid spoke up. "Eli-Chan decided on one decision but I would rather have the other one..."

Kerry nodded. "I know, I know... Lord Death said you could use your strategy over Elise's, he's not quite fond of her anymore..."

I was offended but I didn't show it.

"Shall I do it, then?" Kid asked.

"Go right ahead." Kerry replied, tossing Kid a pen.

He nodded and pushed the back of the pen. A green wave of light spread over everyone. The damages in the room seemed to repair themselves by the pressing of the pen. Everyone was put standing up straight by the time the green light was gone. There was light murmurs around the room and questioning looks on everyone but Kerry, mine, and Kid's faces.

"Elise, what are we doing here?" Andrea asked.

I smiled and replied, "We came to make a small guest appearance, Andi..."

Lord Death walked in the room slowly and motioned for me to come quickly to the Death Room.

When we arrived in it, he said, "Elise, I'm quite afraid of what your emotions will cause you to do but we need you in the school... Would you like to be re-enrolled?"

I nodded and thought to myself, _'I assumed his memory wouldn't be erased, I guess I was right...'_

He stuck out his hand. "Welcome back to Shibusen, Elise."

I shook his hand. "Good to be back, sir."


	13. The Worst Day Ever

I was approaching Shibusen after hardly a day of being expelled. It felt good to be able to start over, at least somewhat. I walked closer to Shibusen until I was standing at the doors. I gulped and shakily, my hand reached for the door handle. I gripped the handle and was about to push the door open when someone from behind knocked me over and entered the building.

I rubbed my head, stood up, and wiped the newly found dust off of my clothing. The first thing I saw when I entered the building was this girl with shoulder length black hair and a _very_ gothic attire. She had long, leather pants and a black t-shirt that said 'Blood On The Dance Floor' on it. She had several black leather chokers on both her arms and her neck and she had heavily applied black makeup on her face. She was pale, and I mean sickly pale. Her eyes were blood red.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular box. I recognized the box as cigarettes. She pulled a lighter out of another pocket. She put the cigarette in her mouth and lit in, puffing smoke everywhere.

I coughed and said hoarsely, "Other people have to breath, you know!"

She looked at me and grimaced. "Pink...? Ick."

"Well, _sorry_ that _my_ style doesn't fit your specifications!"

She looked at me, head to toe, and gave a look of pure distaste. She turned around and started walking forward, not even minding that her cigarette was burning on the ground. I rolled my eyes and stomped it out, picking up the remnants right afterwards.

_'Hmm... Who is that girl... Why does she sound so familiar?'_ I thought to myself as I started heading off in her direction.

The next time I saw her was after Stein's class. I decided to follow Kid out and chat when she came out of nowhere. She pushed me over again.

Kid looked at me on the floor and back to her. "You can't just go pushing people away like that!"

"What do I care?" She scowled.

She picked Kid up by his collar and brought her lips close to his neck.

_'Wait... I remember her now...'_ I thought.

~Flashback~  
><em>"You'd better hurry home, it's pretty late." My Aunt had said. "Be careful."<em>

_I nodded. "I will, thanks for cooking me dinner." A thirteen year old me said._

_I grabbed my backpack and headed out her door, being sure to wave before closing it tight. I headed back to my house, stopping at a park bench to sit down for a moment. When I stood back up, I felt two hands touch my back. I turned around and saw a girl with black hair and red eyes. She pushed me down._

_I rubbed my funny bone, having hit it when I fell. "You can't just push people down out of nowhere!"_

_"What do I care?" She said as I stood back up._

_Less than five seconds later, a sharp stinging pain came from my neck. _

~End of Flashback~  
>She had bitten me. Now the blood-vampire was here for one of my friends. I was not going to allow this. I tackled her and Kid rolled out of her hands. I started to strangle her with my bare hands.<p>

"Eli-Chan, what are you doing _now_!" Kid asked.

"This is the girl! The girl who bit me! She was about to bite you, too!" I said.

"Should I get Professor Stein?"

"Get your dad, Kid! Hurry!"

I was struggling to hold her down now. She grabbed my neck and pinched the spot I was bitten. I screamed and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

I found myself lying in the hospital when I awoke. Kid was sitting in a chair by the bed I laid in, a relieved expression on his face when he saw that I had woken up.

"Eli-Chan, you're awake! I was honestly starting to think you had died..." He said.

"Where's... That... Chick...?" I asked, hardly able to breathe.

"They've got her locked up."

"What time is it...?"

"Oh, it's midnight... Surprisingly enough, you've been unconscious for about a week now..."

"A WEEK?" I bolted upright. "Exactly what happened after I passed out?"

Kid remained calm. "Well, I got my father and came back to the hall only to see you lying there and the girl nowhere to be found. We found her the next day and put her in a cage."

"How have things been going without me there?"

Kid reached into a bedside drawer and pulled out a bunch of little cards. "You received all of these from our classmates. And from what they say, they really miss you…"

"Was there anything I would have had to do if I was actually conscious…?"

"Well, my father said he wanted to see you… About what you did… You know?"

"You mean what got me expelled?"

"Yes."


	14. Death Clinic

I pulled the covers off of my hospital bed and turned to the side, grabbing my shoes that were placed by the bed. I slid on my socks and my shoes.

Kid gave me a questionable look. "Eli-Chan, you can't just leave."

I looked at him with a stern face. "Your father needed something, correct? If so, I must do my duty as soon as possible."

He sighed softly and said, "If you get in trouble, I warned you…"

"I know, I know." I stood up shakily and added, "Do you know anyway that might be safe to get through without any doctors seeing me?"

"You could always just walk up to a doctor, tell them your fine, and check out…"

"Ugh, I guess I can do that…"

At that moment, a doctor walked by.

"Yo, doc!" I said.

He gave me a frightened look that quickly turned into a forced smile. "How may I help you? It seems you've woken up."

"I need to get out of here, would that be alright?"

"Sure." He pulled out a clipboard and scanned it. "Your name, again miss?"

"Elise."

He skimmed until he found my name. "Ah, yes, Elise. Died yesterday." He moved his pen across the paper, making a check mark at my name.

"D-Died? But I'm perfectly fine! I'm not dead!"

"Oh no, miss. You're mistaken. You're at Death Clinic."

"D-Death Clinic?"

"It's the place where people who die go until they wake up and they can roam around in the afterlife once they awake."

"B-But what about Kid?"

"Hologram. He told you what did happen while you were 'unconscious' and replied the same way the real him would have replied."

"I can't be dead! I'm only sixteen! Sixteen year-olds are not supposed to die!"

"Yeah, and they're not supposed to get pregnant, either."

I looked down at the floor. "How did I die…?"

"When that girl pressed her fingers into that bite on your neck, it paralyzed you from the bite; not to mention it was one of the sensitive nerves on your neck. The combined pressure of the two killed you within several minutes." He paused before adding, "What a shame, you had a bright future."

I stood there, speechless. This was what the afterlife was like? No Heaven, no Hell. Just _this_? I wonder what it would be like…

I ran towards the exit as tears swelled in my eyes.

"Miss! Wait-" He called, not getting my attention.

I ran out of the building and tried pushing away anyone who wanted to talk to me until someone put their arm out and made me stagger backwards.

"Hey, what are you in such a hurry for?" They asked.

I choked back tears and replied shakily. "I-I just found out I died…"

"Ah." He nodded. "I was the same way when I first found out I died. But then I adjusted. It's pretty nice here."

"I had a lot to live for…"

"And you think I didn't?"

I looked down. "I know, I know… You had a lot to live for too, I suppose…"

"What's your name, anyway?" He reached up, picked a cherry blossom, and handed it to me. "Be happy."

"Elise… My name's Elise…" I looked up. "What about you?"

"James."

"I've always liked that name…"

My first day in the afterlife… It wasn't as bad as I expected…


	15. End?

"Hey…" James murmured. "If you're still sad about dying, why don't I show you something that might make you cheer up?"

"Like what?"

He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. We walked until we came upon a hill covered in cherry blossoms. There was a river covering the horizon in front of the hill. The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful orange-ish glow.

"Does this make you feel any better?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little…" I paused. "It reminds me of some people I knew when I was alive… Not sure how…"

"Yeah, this reminds me of my girlfriend… I miss her…"

"I miss my boyfriend…"

Our peaceful conversation was interrupted by someone randomly popping next to me. I turned to see who it was. "K-Kid?"

"Eli-Chan, we have to hurry! I'm using a secret technique that my father has forbidden and if I wait any longer, he'll find me out! Come on!"

"What do you mean?" I stared at him.

"A resurrection technique!" He held out his hand. "Hurry!"

"Um…" I looked over at the sad James. "Can we take him back too?"

"Him? Oh, sure…"

I grabbed Kid's hand and made James grab mine. Kid sent all three of us back to life. Liz ran up to me and Kid and hugged us. "Thank God you two are all right!" She looked over our shoulder and gaped.

"Liz, is something wrong…?" Kid asked.

"J-James…"

"How do you know him…?" I muttered.

"L-Liz…" James said.

The two hugged. "James, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I thought the same thing about you, Liz…"

"James… Is Liz your girlfriend you were telling me about?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He replied.

They kissed and all seemed well until Lord Death came and tapped Kid on his shoulder. "Kid." He sounded stern. "Why did you use the technique? I forbad you to ever use it."

Kid looked at his father. "Elise makes me happy. I brought her back. James makes Liz happy. I brought him back. I did it for happiness."

"I see… Well, I assume it's all right…"

"Thank you father."

Lord Death left the room. I hugged Kid. "Thanks for bringing me- and James- back to life…"

"It was my pleasure…"

_**The end to a really crappy story…**_


End file.
